


Filling Out the Family Tree

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, Gross, M/M, Scat, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A tumblr request. Kurloz transforms Gamzee into a diaper and uses him. Obviously, this is gross, so consider yourself warned.





	Filling Out the Family Tree

“hEy, WhAt’S gOiNg On?” Gamzee said, as a surging bolt of purple energy traveled towards him from the Chucklevoodoo in Kurloz’s hand. 

Kurloz was characteristically silent. He simply allowed the magic of his Chucklevoodoo to demonstrate his plans. 

The purple energy surrounded Gamzee’s body, causing him to change. The troll shrunk, and shifted, his grey flesh turning into fabric and plastic. He was crumpled up, folding in on himself, until the troll was reduced to a single piece of apparel.

Gamzee was now a diaper, colored a deep purple to match his blood. The back of the diaper had a simplistic representation of Gamzee’s face on it, the only remaining indiction of what the padding had once been. 

He removed his purple briefs and his skeletal bodysuit wordlessly, before picking the diaper up and placing it over his naked waist. Kurloz’s body was unsettlingly thin, with his slight musculature only making him more threatening. The front of his purple padding bulged with the loose outline of his large, flaccid bulge.

To Gamzee’s utter horror, he was still conscious in his diapered form. His senses were all seemingly intact too. His sense of smell was the most worrying, if Kurloz planned on using the diaper for its intended purpose.

Unfortunately, he did. A budding turd made its way out of Kurloz’s asshole. The tip of his shit pressed menacingly against the inside of Gamzee’s padding. He could feel everything, as Kurloz continued to poop, forcing out a heavy, warm, coiling shit into the seat of his new nappy. 

Gamzee could feel the heat within him, and smell the detestable odor it produced. He could feel the weighty mess pushing him down, causing him to sag down to the middle of Kurloz’s thighs.

His Dancestor still wasn’t done. After his first turd was fully released, he began work on his second. This one came out almost effortlessly, burying his descendant under an even larger mountain of sickeningly warm dung. 

Gamzee’s insides were a humid prison of persistent diaper-stink, from which there was no escape. Gamzee’s senses only seemed to be aware of the interior of the diaper, and not the outside, so he got none of the fresh air that presumably existed outside the interior of his padding, only the disgusting mess within. While his rear was being stretched by the weighty mess, his front began to extend to accommodate the Highblood’s stiffening bulge. 

Kurloz’s large mess was obviously heavy, and made Gamzee feel like someone was sitting on his chest. The pointed bulge in Kurloz’s diaper got even lower, as he pushed out his third, and, fortunately for Gamzee, final shit.

Kurloz let out a brief fart to punctuate his mess, his twitching, rock-hard bulge spurting out a load of his genetic material into the front of his diapers. Gamzee could felt himself soaking up the cum like a sponge, after he was treated to the sensation of Kurloz’s climaxing cock spasming against his padding

Kurloz began to undo the tapes of his diaper. He made sure to handle it carefully, to preserve the mess within.

He brought his diaper over to what looked like a nearby garbage can, but was in reality a diaper pail, which seemed nearly filled to the brim with other used diapers.

Gamzee was dropped unceremoniously inside. He sunk into the pile of used nappies, surrounded by the stink of countless piles of Kurloz’s shit contained within the other diapers. 

Now that he was closer, he could see that every diaper was of a color belonging to the Hemospectrum, with the caricatured face of a troll on the back of each one. 

Gamzee wasn’t Kurloz’s first, and he wouldn’t be his last.


End file.
